


By the Water's Edge

by Durincorporated



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fix-It, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, ha aha I'm in so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durincorporated/pseuds/Durincorporated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Bucky had stayed with Steve at the end of Captain America: The Winter Soldier.</p>
<p>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Water's Edge

"Cause I'm with you to the end of the line." And just like that memories were invading his mind, memories he didn't know he had. 

Memories of a small kid from Brooklyn puking at Coney's Island. Memories of a small body clinging to him in the night crying like Bucky was his only lifeline. 

Memories of protecting and caring for Steve when he got the flu (Bucky never let him live that down after he specifically told him to wear a coat) and he was the most miserable thing Becky had ever seen. 

Memories of looking into those big blue eyes and seeing love and compassion that he didn't deserve, especially from somebody who deserved more than everything in the world. Memories of sloppy kisses and sleepy morning sex. 

Memories of waking up in Zola's lab and giving up because he thought he'd never see Steve again. 

And then the wreckage they were hanging on gave out and Steve was falling. He was falling and Bucky could not lose Steve. Not again. So he dove and trusted his instincts to find him in the murky water of the Potomac. 

He managed to drag him ashore and he waited until he saw an intake of breath and he was gone. He didn't deserve him after what Bucky had done. 

Hell, he didn't deserve Steve before he fell from that train all those years ago and was turned into a monster. He never deserved Steve. 

"B-bucky?" Bucky whipped his head around and his heart crumbled for a moment when he saw hope in Steve's eyes. 

"Don't g-go." He couldn't stand to see Steve like this, he hated not being able to help when Steve was so vulnerable. 

"P-please Buck." And that was all it took for Bucky to crouch down and take his hand in his.

"I'm so sorry Stevie. For everything. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for not remembering. I'm just so sorry Steve." 

Bucky rested his head on Steve's chest; careful not to hurt him as he sobbed into his suit. Steve looked like he was going to say something but Bucky stopped him. 

"I remember everything. I remember falling in love with that scrawny punk from Brooklyn and being heartbroken when you joined the army and came to war. I couldn't handle not being able to protect you the way I used to. I can't stay Stevie. I don't deserve you. I'm sorry." 

He tried to get up but Steve grabbed Bucky by the collar. 

"James Buchanan Barnes. If y-you think you are going to leave me again, then you got another thing coming. Y-you cannot do that to me after what it did to me last time. I th-thought I'd never see you again, and th-then that day on the bridge.." 

Steve went into a coughing fit that sent blood spilling down his lip and Bucky mentally kicked himself for letting him talk that long.

"Shh Stevie. I'll stay with you." He placed a kiss on his forehead and watched as one of his own tears fell onto Steve's face. "I'm sorry."  
"D-don't ap-pologize."

"Hush Steve, you'll hurt yourself even more." He ran his fingers through his hair and felt the most helpless he's ever felt.

"They'll be here soon don't worry. I'll sing you that song you loved hearing me sing so much, yeah?" Steve gave him a small smile so genuine it almost made Bucky lose it again.

"Day by day  
I'm falling more in love with you  
And day by day  
My love seems to grow  
There isn't any end to my devotion  
It's deeper, dear, by far  
Than any ocean  
I find that day by day   
You're making all my dreams come true  
So come what may  
I want you to know  
I'm yours alone  
And I'm in love to this day  
As we go through the years  
Day by day  
I'm yours alone  
And I'm in love to this day  
As we go through the years  
Day by day,"

Bucky found it a little difficult to sing when his tears were threatening to flow at the sight of Steve smiling fondly at his voice. 

He managed for Steve though, and then they were both being swept away by paramedics and a very angry Natasha Romanoff. 

He ignored the terrified looks he was getting from the medics and instead focused on Steve's face. 

He vaguely remembered muttered comments from Nat like "Idiot couldn't have called for backup" "Stupid Cap and his stupid soldier boyfriend." and "Nick is going to be so pissed at you I hope you're happy Steve." 

Bucky was very thankful for Natasha though because even though he had wronged her many times in the past, she talked to the Director Fury and insisted he give Steve and Bucky a moment's peace before they started hounding them with questions. 

Questions could be asked on another day, because now he was lost in his new memories next to Steve's bedside listening to the soft murmur of the hospital machines.

It wasn't until a few days later when Bucky was subconsciously singing that Steve awoke.

"I'm yours alone  
And I'm in love to this day  
As we go through the years-"

"Day by day." Bucky and Sam were instantly by his bedside and Sam must have made a mental decision because he left them to be with each other. 

Bucky kissed him gently but with passion and Steve made the most adorable noise that made Bucky smile so wide that he couldn't kiss any longer.

"You're awake."

"How could I leave you when we've got so many years to make up for?"

"I love you punk"

"I love you more you stupid jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so deep in denial. Please help.
> 
> Btw the song is "Day By Day" by Frank Sinatra  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3VcD0F-5Is


End file.
